Double Thunder
by StarryGateway
Summary: When two girls are transformed into pokemon they must rely on new friends and allies to fins out how to change back and avoid Team Terra. But what happens when the memory of one is worse than the other? And what's this about the Legendaries?
1. Information for the Reader

Hi everyone! Just as a note, I'm putting 'Pulsing Thunder' on hold so that I can do this one. My friend, WhiteFlamedKitsune, and I thought it up after we did a pokemon trainer art trade on deviant with each other. It's another "Human to pokemon and hopefully back again" story but this one is different.

* * *

The story incorporates elements of both PMD and PMD2 with some exceptions.

1) There will be other humans, trainers, in the world that the characters will encounter.

2) There are two characters who were human and one of them has a 'Gardevoir' like figure.

3) Both have amnesia but one has it worse than the other. (Let you figure it out)

* * *

Ok, here are the original characters you will be meeting (Not gonna spoil anything so you get the basics)

Kilika – One of the two human characters who was transformed into a pokemon. She has no memory except her name and that she was a human. She takes the form of a Shinx (WhiteFlamedKitsune's character, She likes Luxray a lot and we recently found out that that pokemon is the most like her)

Max – The other human turned pokemon character. She has no memory at all except for the vague feeling that she was human, however she is not even sure that the name she has is her real name. She takes the form of a Pikachu (My character. I always get pikachu in the games and I adore Raichus. You might want to watch Max carefully,)

Lacey – A Leafeon. Part of a trio that finds Max and Kilika when they awaken. She's a real pokemon, never was human. She's very sweet and kind (This is a representation of one of our RL friends)

Kitty – A Skitty. Also part of the trio that finds Max and Kilika when they awaken. She is very energetic and is constantly on the search for a Moon Stone so that she may become a Delcatty, which is her dream. (Another one of our RL friends)

Viper – A Seviper. The final member of the trio who finds Max and Kilika when they awaken. Not much can be said about her. (Another RL friend. She's gonna be hard.....grr...)

Tenshi - ??? (Not Telling! It's a secret. She's one of my characters)

Maria - ??? (All I will tell you is that she travels with Tenshi)

Iron - ??? (All that I will tell you is that he travels with Tenshi)

Gardevoir – The ghostly figure sent by someone who appears within the mind of one of the characters. (Not telling who, mostly because I can't remember who I gave her too. Gardevoir rocks! I miss her from PMD so I brought her back)

Team Terra– A pokemon crime organization. No one knows what their objective is but they have an interest in Kilika and Max.

* * *

Ok that takes care of that. Chapter 1 will hopefully be up before Christmas.


	2. A Confusing Start or I'm a Pokemon!

Hey y'all! Here's EightTailedWolf with Chapter 1 of Double Thunder! Now enough of my talking! Let's jump on in!

* * *

Double Thunder

Chapter 1 –A Confusing Start or "I'm a Pokemon?!?!"

Where am I?

I feel the wind blowing. I must be outside. But where?

I can hear someone. Who is it?

"Hey. Come on. Wake up. You can't sleep the day away."

I opened my eyes only to be met with a Skitty's face.

"You're awake!" it said.

"You can talk?!" My outburst seemed to surprise it.

"Huh? Of course I can talk! You're kinda weird for a **Shinx**."

"A Shinx?" I stood up, finding myself walking on four legs with black and blue fur. I really was a Shinx!

((A/N: In cause you haven't figured it out. This is Kilika's POV. Max comes in later.))

"WAHH?!? I'M A POKEMON!" I yelled

"You're weird. Of course you're a pokemon! What else would you be?"

"But I'm human!"

"Uh. I think you need your head examined. You're not a human."

"But I really am! I know I am! What could have happened?!?"

"Kitty, I don't think you're helping." A new voice said. I realized that I was in a cave, and from towards the mouth a Leafeon came in.

"Please relax. Could you tell us your name for starters?" it asked.

"My name?" I remembered that much, "It's Kilika."

"I'm Lacey. That skitty is Kitty. Viper is with your friend at the mouth of the cave."

"My friend?"

"Well I assumed you were friends. We found you both in the middle of the field unconscious. She woke up before you. And I have to say she reacted very calmly when she awoke."

* * *

Lacey led me to the mouth of the cave. There was a Seviper, which I assumed was the Viper she has told me about, who was curled up and seemed to be asleep. At the edge of the cave was a pikachu who was staring outside.

"Dear, your friend is awake." Lacey called out. The Pikachu turned around and looked at us. She seemed confused but still maintained a calm expression.

"She says her name is Kilika. Could you tell us yours?" Lacey asked. The pikachu sighed and its ears drooped.

"Max. But I can't even tell if it's my real name or not. My memory is all just fuzzy." Max said.

"You poor dear."

"Don't worry about it, hon. I bet you'll be fine in no time! I mean look at your friend! She says she's human!" Kitty said, trying to cheer up the gloomy pikachu.

"I am human! I'm telling the truth! Don't you believe me?"

"I believe you..." I looked at Max, "It's faint, and not very clear, bur I think used to be human too. But like I said, everything's fuzzy, I can't be sure."

"Well I don't know what's going on but I don't think that Kilika or Max would lie about being humans especially with what has been going on lately." A new voice said. Viper had woken up and was looking at everyone.

"What's been going on lately? What happened?" I asked

"Some new Team has risen and is causing problems for everyone. They capture pokemon and force them to do terrible things." Lacey said.

"They call themselves Team Terra!" Kitty added.

"Maybe we changed into pokemon in order to stop them. What do you think Max?"

"It's possible..."

"Well enough of this." Viper said. "I vote that we all go out and work together to fix this. They can't stop all of us at once."

"I'm game!"

"If you two are going I guess I have to."

"Anything to find out what happened to us. How about you Max?"

"....Whatever...."

"I guess that settles it. We'll leave tomorrow, since it's too late to start today."

* * *

That night we had a nice meal with our new friends. I could tell that Max was trying to look calm but that she was really troubled. I can't say that I could blame her. There are so many questions I want answered too.

After dinner, I went over to the mouth of the cave and sat down with Max.

"Don't bother. I know less about our situation than you do. I don't know what happened, who we are, why we were together, or what we have to do next." She said as I sat down, or lay down since I was a Shinx.

"I wasn't gonna ask."

"You're a horrible liar."

"But..."

"Just drop it." I was silent. Max seemed like she was really angry for some reason. We sat there for a couple of minutes in silence before...

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry that I lashed out at you. It's not your fault. You're in the same boat as me. I shouldn't take my frustrations out on people."

"It's ok." Max stood up.

"I think we got off to the wrong start. So can we try again? I'm Max." She said holding her hand out. I Sat up and held out my paw and shook hers.

"I'm Kilika."

* * *

**Later....**

**Someone's Dream (Nightmare actually. A cookie to whoever guesses who's mind this comes from)**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OUT OF HERE!"

"I WON'T LEAVE YOU!"

"IF YOU DON'T YOU'LL DIE!"

"I'M NOT GONNA LEAVE YOU _________!"

"RUN! IT'S COMING! RUN _______!"

*Explosion*

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

* * *

Yahoo! Chapter 1 finished! I know that everything seems similar to the PMD games but trust me, that will soon change. You might want to pay attention!

A cookie to whoever figures out why I named this story "Double Thunder"

Till then!

* * *

**Preview to Chapter 2:**

"Humans are nothing but trouble!"

"Ever since the leader of Team Aero disappeared, Team Terra has gone out of control!"

"Your transformation has everything but also nothing to do with what is happening."

**Next Time on "Double Thunder"**

**'Consequences and Memories' See you then!  
**


	3. Consequences and Memories

Ok! Here we are with Chapter 2 of "Double Thunder"! Things will start happening now but I won't give that away! Let's go!

Double Thunder

Chapter 2 – Consequences and Memories

When then sun rose, we all left the safety of the cave and ventured out into the forest. Viper knew the land better then everyone so she was up front. Kitty and I were behind her; Lacey had told me to watch Kitty and make sure nothing happened. Max was behind us, by herself. I had offered to walk with her but she said she wanted to be alone. That left Lacey in the back to make sure no one fell behind.

"Beyond the forest is a town. The people there are really nice and are always kind to wilds like us. It won't be surprising if we see more wilds in the town than actual captures" Kitty explained, "There's this one lady who always makes awesome poffins and gives them out! Say, you were a trainer right, Kilika? Did you make poffins?"

"I'm not sure."

"Come on. You gotta remember something like that! The smell of cooking poffins is incredible! You could never forget it!"

"Maybe I'll remember when we get to town."

Kitty continued talking but my mind was elsewhere. I was worried about Max. Last night I had woken up in the middle of the night and had seen Max tossing and turning in her sleep, she also seemed to mumble something but I couldn't hear what she was saying. Even now she seemed tired.

((A/N: Yeah Max was the one with the nightmares. Things will become clearer later….NOT! Mwhahaha!))

I was so deep in my thoughts that I forgot to watch where I was going and I tripped over Viper's tail.

"I'm sorry Viper." Viper didn't answer. She was still as stone, like she was sensing something.

"What's the matter Viper?" Lacey said as she and Max caught up.

"I smell destruction." With that, everyone took off running towards the town.

----------------------------

**Seisui Village**

The town was in ruins. Most of the small houses were rumble and the ones that weren't looked like they would fall down any minute. There was another thing that bothered me; there was no sign of anyone around.

"HELLO? Anyone still here?" Kitty yelled. There was silence and then…

"Kitty? Lacey? Viper? Is that you?" A small voice called.

"Azure? Where are you?!" Kitty called back.

"Over here! Sissy needs help!" Kitty ran off towards the voice and we all followed after her.

When we finally caught up to the very quick Skitty, she was with an Azurill, which I assumed was Azure. Underneath some rubble was a Marill that was struggling to get free.

"Come on guys! We gotta help Bubble!"

The main weight on top of the Marill was a large rock. We tried pulling Bubble out but even with all of us together, she wouldn't budge.

"It's no use." Azure sighed.

"Don't worry, Azure. We'll figure out how to help Bubble. I promise!"

"Thanks Kitty. But with that huge rock on top we can't free my Sissy, and none of us are strong enough to move it."

I began to think. What could we do to help free Bubble? I could tell that everyone else was thinking the same thing. Only the sound of something crashing into something else broke us out of our thoughts. It was Max. She had started ramming herself into the troublesome rock.

"Max. We tried that already. It won't work" I said, but Max ignored me.

"Max you'll only hurt yourself!" Lacey said. Again, Max ignored us.

I could only watch as Max continued to ram the rock, ignoring the words of Lacey and Viper. She rammed once more and kept pushing at the rock. Suddenly her eyes flashed and then her whole tail began to glow. Max backed up and ran at the rock again, jumped high and somersaulted at the rock. Her glowing tail hit it and the rock shattered.

"SISSY!!" Azure cried when the rock was gone. She helped Bubble up.

"Thank you so much! You saved my sissy!" Azure said looking up at Max with admiration.

"That was Iron Tail." Lacey said.

"Iron What?" I asked.

"Iron Tail. It's a powerful attack that makes the user's tail as hard as steel and then the user strike their opponent with their tail. Though it's odd. I have never seen an Iron Tail so powerful in such a small body." A gruff voice said.

We all turned around towards the source of the voice. A Marowak had just freed itself from the remains of a home. He had a scar over his left eye but only the bone skull was damaged and not his eye.

"Elder Marrow! What happened here?" Viper said, addressing the Marowak.

"That darn Team Terra happened that's what. They attacked the town, captured the residents as recruits, and captured every last strong pokemon. The only ones they left were the children and myself; I would have been captured too but I was able to elude them. Humans are nothing but trouble!" he responded, it was clear that he was furious at what had occurred.

"Elder Marrow, you know that's not true." Lacey said, trying to calm down the Marowak

"But Lacey, Team Terra has never been this active in their activities." Bubble said.

"Ever since the leader of Team Aero disappeared, Team Terra has gone out of control!" Azure said, chiming into the conversation.

"What's Team Aero?" Kilika asked.

"It's another pokemon team. Normally, they were just known for helping to keep the peace in the world. However, when Team Terra was created, they couldn't sit by as those Terra grunts did what they wanted. They believe in equality between human and pokemon while Team Terra believes that pokemon are good for nothing but being slaves to their masters." Azure replied and then looked to Elder Marrow who continued.

"It was that kind of attitude that made Team Aero's leader furious. She visited this village once before and she was one of the nicest trainers you would ever meet. Then a Terra Grunt came and challenged her preaching about his team and that a peaceful team like hers could never beat them. He didn't know how wrong he was. The leader of Team Aero was only peaceful because she had the strength to back it up. She was the Tetra-League Champion and her team's strength borders that of the legendaries. Needless to say, she easily won the battle and made it known that as long as she was alive, she would never let Team Terra win."

((A/N: 'Tetra-'means 'four' in Greek. I won't use 'Quad-' cause it doesn't sound right.))

"So what happened to her? Azure said she disappeared." Kilika asked.

"No one knows. She just disappeared one day and has yet to return. Her entire team is missing too and they are very easy to recognize."

"How so?"

"Each member wears a black collar with a flame on it. It distinguishes them from others."

"Wow! She seems like an incredible person."

"Yes. Ember was incredible."

"Ember?"

"Yes. That was her name. Ember."

"Ember…" I heard Max softly repeat and then cry out and start clutching her head in pain. I ran over to her.

"Max? What's wrong?" I asked, worry filled my voice.

"My head…. It hurts…."

"Maybe it's your memories! Do you have some connection to Ember?" Kitty asked.

"Don't…say that….name…." It was clear the pain was getting worse, and then she collapsed.

"MAX! We all yelled.

'_We need to talk, little one.'_ I heard a voice say.

"Wha…" I started to say but I began to feel dizzy. Viper noticed my swaying.

"Kilika? You ok?" My world went black and sleep took me.

---------------------

**Kikila's Mindscape**

When I came to I was no longer in the ruins of the village with everyone. Instead I was in a place that was filled with rippling pastel colors. I quickly looked around for any sign of life but there was none.

'_I have been expecting you, Kilika.' _I jumped at the sudden interference of a voice. I looked around and came upon a ghostly figure.

The figure had an elegant ballroom gown that gave the impression that it was levitating gracefully. Her arms were green and red fin-like horns rested on her back and chest. It was a Gardevoir.

"Who are you? Where am I? How do you know my name?"

'_This is your mindscape. You fell unconscious and this is the only way that I may speak with you. As for who I am, that is easily answered. I am Gardevoir, Spirit Envoy of the Great Mother. She has sent me to assist you on your travels.'_

"The Great Mother? Who's that?"

'_The Great Mother is the creator of the entire world. She is responsible for all that is. She continuously watches over us as her children, for that is what we are to her."_

"Wait! Do you know why Max and I transformed into Pokémon? Does it have anything to do with what is happening?"

'_Max?'_ Gardevoir seemed surprised at the name.

"Yeah, she also used to be human. At least we think so. Her memory is worse than mine." Gardevoir was silent and then,

'_I see. So that is what happened. I myself do not know exactly who you were transformed but the Great Mother knows all and she assures me that everything is happening according to her will. Your transformations have everything and yet nothing to do with what is happening. However I am not permitted to reveal any details to you until the Great Mother feels you are ready.'_

"That's not very nice. You could at least tell us something! Or maybe even help Max!"

'_Your friend will have her own trials that she must face and some she must face alone. For now, you must head to the town of Dokutetsu. There is where you will find answers to some of the questions you seek. _

"Wait! Why can't I speak to this Great Mother? You said she knows everything!"

"_It is not a matter of her not knowing; it is a matter of ability. No one is allowed to see the Great Mother without permission from the Messenger of the Legends."_

"The Messenger of the Legends? Who's that?"

"_She is the representative of the Legendaries in this world. She acts upon and enforces their will upon the world. No one gains access to speak with any of the Legendaries without going through the Messenger. If you wish to speak with the Great Mother, you must ask the Messenger."_

"Well where do I find this Messenger?"

"_You don't find the Messenger, the Messenger finds you. And do not worry. You will meet in time. Until we meet again, Kilika.' _She said and her figure began to fade.

"WAIT! Come back!" I yelled but it was too late, she was already gone and the bright area where we had been faded to black.

---------------------

**Seisui Village**

"Kilika? Kilika? Wake up!" I heard someone say. I opened my eyes and once again it was Kitty who was watching me very closely.

"What happened?" I asked, getting up and standing on all four legs. It was dark out and the only light was from a small campfire. Azure, Bubble, and Viper were all sitting around it talking to each other and eating berries from a nearby bush.

"We should be asking you that. You and Max just passed out."

"Wait. Where's Max?"

"She's with Elder Marrow." I turned and it was Lacey who spoke this time.

"With Elder Marrow?"

"Yes. He seemed very interested in Max and requested that they talk. They're over by those rocks." She motions over to a large cropping of rock and sure enough there was the said Pikachu and Marowak. They seemed oblivious to anything outside their conversation. Elder Marrow would say something and Max would either give a short response or shake her head.

"So what happened Kilika?" Kitty asked. I decided that I should tell them about Gardevoir since I couldn't think of any other way to explain why I wanted to go to Dokutetsu.

"It was weird. There was this Gardevoir who said she was the Spirit Envoy of the Great Mother. She said that she was sent to assist us on our journey and that we needed to head to a town called Dokutetsu."

"Dokutetsu? Isn't that the town with the human Gym in it?" Kitty asked Lacey.

"I believe it is. More over, it's not that far away. If we start tomorrow we would reach it in two days."

"Wait. You're actually coming with me?"

"Of course, you're our friend and there is something about you that is very persuasive."

"Like a Ranger!" Kitty said chiming in again.

"A Ranger?"

"A Pokémon Ranger. They are a group of trainers who befriend Pokémon and have them assist them in solving a dilemma. Your attitude reminds me of a Ranger's."

Maybe I had been a Ranger when I was human. It was a possibility, and anything was possible. I looked back over to where Max and Elder Marrow were and they were still talking. Actually it seemed that Elder Marrow was questioning Max more than having a conversation.

"They'll come over when they are done. Right now you should eat, before Viper and the others eat everything." Lacey said noticing my staring.

We went over and sat down near the fire. Azure handed me a handful of berries which I laid on the ground and ate at my leisure. I continued to think about what Gardevoir said about needing to go to a town called Dokutetsu. I kept thinking what was so special about that town and what we would learn. Eventually Max and Elder Marrow joined us.


	4. Of Comprehensions and Combat

Yay! Chapter 3! I'm really excited about this chapter. Starting this chapter and all the chapters afterward, the story starts to speed up and awesome things will start to happen. Sorry about forgetting to do the author's note at the end of chapter 2 and the preview quotes. They'll be back this chapter. Now Onward!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Double Thunder

Chapter 3 – Of Comprehensions and Combat

In the morning we all got ready to leave. Azure tired to convince us to stay with them in the village but I told her that we had to leave and that there were important things we needed to do. I promised that we would see each other again and as we all waved good-bye to Azure, Bubble, and Elder Marrow, I knew that we would definitely see each other again.

------------------

**The Road to Dokutetsu**

"So what's Dokutetsu like?" I asked

"Well, it's a BIG town, much bigger than Seisui Village was. They have this giant building called the Dokutetsu Gym that all the trainers flock to challenge the leader. I've never been there, but Lacey has! She used to live outside of the town with an old lady." Kitty replied.

"Is that true?"

"Yes. I used to live with Granny Amaryllis. She was a very kind woman and took very good care of me until I evolved. Then she told me that I was allowed to live the life I wanted and did not need to stay. So I left. I met Viper and Kitty and we have been living in that cave until we met you two. I'll introduce you to her."

"That sounds great."

"What's it like to evolve Lacey? I can't wait to be a Delcatty! I hope Granny Amaryllis has a Moon Stone! That would be great!!" Kitty squealed.

I looked back and saw that Max was falling behind, so I decided to keep her company. I could tell that just being there and not talking made her feel a little better though I couldn't tell what was making her feel bad and I knew that she wouldn't tell me if I asked. I wondered if something had happened to her when we both fell unconscious the previous day.

---------------

**Disclosed Location**

"Have you found the targets?"

"Yes. They are 6 miles away from Dokutetsu."

"Should we engage, Captain?"

"No. Observe for now. We don't want to be discovered. I shall report to the Commander and inform you when to attack."

"Understood."

---------------

We walked for what seemed like forever. Even the sun had set behind us but we continued on. Lacey had said that this Granny Amaryllis's house was in the very far outskirts of Dokutetsu. When it seemed that I almost couldn't take another step, a small cottage came into view. It was the only source of light, besides the moon, in the darkness. The door opened and an old lady came stepped outside. She was wearing a pale pink dress with a dusty yellow shawl. Her hair was completely gray but seemed like silver in the glow of her house's light.

Lacey stepped forward and said; "Granny?" the old woman turned to us and looked at Lacey.

"Lacey?" Lacey nodded and ran up to her. The old woman picked up the leafeon and hugged her.

"Oh Lacey! It's so good to see you again. You've grown into a fine leafeon!"

"You haven't changed at all Granny Amaryllis. I missed you."

The duo finished their reunion and Granny Amaryllis turned her attention to us.

"Are these your friends Lacey?"

"Yes they are. Everyone I'd like to introduce you to Granny Amaryllis."

"I'm Kitty!" Kitty said jumping up and down, even though she had seemed to had been the most tired early.

"Viper." Viper said simply.

"I'm Kilika." I then pointed to Max, "and this is Max."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Any friends of Lacey's are friends of mine. Please come in. You all must be exhausted."

-----------

**The House of Granny Amaryllis**

The inside of Granny Amaryllis's house was exactly how I pictured it. In the room we entered into there was a brick fireplace with a blazing fire. There were two chairs, a small coffee table, and a small couch. Granny Amaryllis sat down on one of the chairs and Lacey sat on her lap. Kitty and I sat on the couch and Max took the last chair. Viper on the other hand was quite comfortable with curling up in front of the fire on the rug. We decided that we could tell Granny Amaryllis about our situation and even confided in her the details of my conversation with Gardevoir. I did most of the talking with the other chirping in sometimes, but Max stay silent.

"Well, that is quite a story and I believe it is all true. For you see when you get to my age, you can tell when a story is false and your story was as true as it could be." She said after we had finished.

"Maybe you can help us understand some things, Granny." I said.

"We shall see. Go on, little one. One question at a time though. Don't want to wear me out with all those questions you have bottled in your head."

"Well, who is this 'Great Mother' that Gardevoir talked about?"

"I assume that this Gardevoir is referring to Mother Arceus."

"I've never heard of anyone like that." Kitty said.

"Neither have I." Lacey said looking up at the old woman.

"That's a bit hard to believe but I wouldn't blame you. Before I explain her purpose, I think I should explain the purpose of the Legendaries as a whole. You see, the Legendaries have been considered the gods and goddess of this world from the dawn of time and for very good reasons. It is said that it was the Legendaries who created the continents, the oceans, the sky, space, time, Pokémon and people. Mother Arceus, however, is the creator of all. It was she who created the Legendaries, gave birth to existence, and created out world out of a void of darkness. If the Legendaries are the gods and goddesses of our world, then Mother Arceus the Supreme God of everything that is. It is said that she continues to watch over the world that she created and takes care of us, her children."

"Wow." Skitty gasped

"That's incredible." Lacey said.

"So we were transformed because she wanted us too?" I asked.

"From your story, I can only assume so."

"Well then who was this Messenger of the Legends that Gardevoir talked about?" Lacey jumped off Granny Amaryllis as she stood up and walked into another room. A short time later, she came back with a scroll in hand.

"The Messenger of the Legends is a special Pokémon. He/she is specially picked by Mother Arceus herself to be the representative of the Legendaries and Mother Arceus on Earth. It is said that the way you can recognize the Messenger is that their body is pure white with only pale blue where there would have been a color change in a normal species. It also is said that the Messenger wears a green ribbon around their head with the symbols of each of the seventeen elemental types. So if it was, let's say, a vulpix; then its fur would be white but its tail and locks would be pale blue and it would be wearing a green ribbon." She began to open the scroll and laid it on the small coffee table.

The scroll seemed to be very old but still managed to stay intact over the years. On the scroll was a picture. It showed the Legendaries and a bright light, that I assumed was meant to symbolize the Great Mother, on one side and a group of humans and their Pokémon on the other. In the middle of the picture was a blank space that seemed out of place.

"It is said that The Messenger has incredible abilities and is invulnerable to any form of capture. This scroll shows The Messenger being the force between us and the Legendaries."

"But where is it? The scroll has a blank spot." I asked.

"That is because the current Messenger has not been revealed."

"What do you mean, Granny Amaryllis?" Lacey asked getting back on her lap as she sat down.

"The Messenger is never the same person. It changes. When a Messenger is chosen, they continue their job until the day they die and then a new Messenger is chosen. When Mother Arceus feels that we are ready to meet them this scroll, along with other representations of the same scene, will change and show it. I have been told that the Messenger also reveals itself personally to those deemed worthy."

"What if one wanted to meet with the Messenger? So that they could talk with the Legendaries. How would you find it?" I asked. I hadn't expected to really ask this, it just came out.

"The logical solution is to talk with the Legendaries but since you can't see them without the Messenger, it's a bit impossible to meet with the Messenger. There have been tales of people seeing it traveling at incredible speeds all over the world."

"So, it's impossible." I heard Max say. She sighed and looked at the fireplace.

"There must be some other way." I said.

"Sorry, little one. The chances of you meeting are very slim."

---------------------

**Somewhere Else (not the disclosed location)**

A small figure walks up to a glowing sphere of light and bows its head.

"You wanted to see me, Mother Arceus?"

"Yes, my angel."

"I am at your service."

"I wish for you to send those friends of yours to watch the town Dokutetsu. That human team is about to make their move."

"If I may ask, shouldn't I be the one sent?"

"Your time will come my angel; I want you to standby until the mission I have requested for your friends is completed."

"My friends they are not. Lady Kitten ordered me to have them travel with me."

"Regardless, this is my will. Deliver it, my angel."

"It shall be done." Eyes with the colors of the rainbow shined brightly.

----------------------

**Disclosed Location (again)**

"What are the Commander's orders?"

"We are to surround the vicinity."

"What about the targets?"

"Acquire them by any means necessary."

-----------------------

**The House of Granny Amaryllis**

I awoke to the sound of Granny Amaryllis yelling at someone. I sat up from my spot on the couch and ran to the door.

There were five men dressed in a brown and red uniform outside of her house. Lacey was next to Granny Amaryllis, hissing in a defensive manner. Viper and Kitty tried to make themselves look intimidating as to scare off the intruders. I felt something touch my shoulder and turned around to see Max looking over me at the scene.

"I want you to leave! You and your group are not welcome here!" Granny Amaryllis said to the men. One of them stepped forward; he had black hair and brown eyes and seemed to be the one in charge.

"We have orders to acquire two Pokémon said to be in your possession. We don't want to cause you any problems. Just give us the Pikachu and Shinx and we will be on our way."

"You think you can some here and do whatever you want. You have no right after the horrors your Team Terra has committed!"

Team Terra! That was the name of the team that Elder Marrow had said caused the destruction of Seisui Village! We couldn't let them get away with that.

"What could they want with us?" I heard Max say softly.

"Nothing good. I'm sure about that."

"If you won't comply peacefully, we will have to use force!" The Team Terra Grunt said. The five of the released 4 Pokémon each; five Sandslash, five Nidoking, three Rhyhorn, two Rhydon, and five Donphan. We joined our friends and stared down our opponents.

"This won't be easy." Max said, "It's 5 against 20 and the only Lacey has an elemental advantage. The rest of us are weak again Ground-types." It surprised me. How did Max know this much about trainer battles?

"Don't worry! We'll figure it out! I won't let them take my friends away!" Kitty said. Lacey and Viper nodded in approval and then we charged.

Even with such high hopes, the battle didn't go very well. The Nidoking had immediately separated Lacey, our only advantage, and kept her away from us. None of us had any attacks that very effective, even Max's new Iron Tail did little damage. With our energy fading fast, most of us were on the ground, too weak to fight. All except for one person. Max. Even with the continuous attacks that electric-types were highly weak against, she continued to stand.

"This Pikachu is getting on my nerves, Marco!' one of the grunts said to his superior, "We've done everything and no matter what we throw at it, it won't go down!"

"There is still one thing that we haven't used." Marco said with a smirk. The head grunt reached into his pocket and took out a ball. I knew it was a type of pokeball but I didn't recognize it. Marco looked at Max and held the ball out in his hand. It was black with a silver chain pattern in an X-formation.

"Do you know what this is?"

"Why? Should I?" Max said back. Whatever was special about that pokeball I knew it wasn't good and I knew that Max knew it too.

"This is a Vortex Ball. It is a very special ball that Team Terra scientists created. Do you know why it's so special?" Marco said with a smirk. Max just stared at him in silence except for her heavy pants, a sign of her weakened state.

"It is a perfect capture. And it also is a perfect control device. Anything caught with this will obey its master without any defiance. The Master Balls contained a flaw that the Vortex Ball corrects!"

He was going to capture Max! Not my friend, please no. I couldn't let it happen. Then, I felt a surge of power build within me. It continued to grow and grow until I felt that my body couldn't contain it. In order to accommodate the new power, my body changed. A bright light engulfed my figure and when it receded, I had changed. I was twice my normal size and a black mane around my face. I also gained another yellow ring around my legs and retained the one that I had in my Shinx form. I was a Luxio; I had evolved! Everyone stood in shock at my change, but it didn't last long.

"Heh. So you evolved. Big whoop. You still aren't strong enough to take out my Pokémon! Rhydon! Take care of her!" Marco said and a Rhydon stepped forward to challenge me. Even though I was stronger, my strength was still low and the Rhydon easily sent me right back to the ground. I could only watch as Marco prepared to capture Max.

He threw the ball but Max managed to dodge it, only to trip and fall to the ground. It was no good, Max was far too weak to dodge again and none of us were strong enough to stop them. She would be captured and there was nothing we could do about it. Marco took out another Vortex Ball and prepared to throw. Max glared defiantly at him, never once taking her eyes off of the Team Terra Grunt. I tried to look away but my body wouldn't let me. Suddenly……

"TWISTER!"

"POISON STING!"

A giant tornado shot down from the sky right on top of the Grunts and their Pokémon. Simultaneously, purple darts shot out if the tornado and hit the enemy Pokémon for double the damage. The tornado then shot the whole group into the sky and far off into the horizon. ((A/N: Think Team Rocket blasting off)).

"That's what they get for starting the party without us." A female voice from the sky giggled.

"Do you think we overdid it?" A male voice asked. A large figure flew down from the glare of the sun and landed.

The first was a tall bird with a long neck and long legs. It was silver gray except for red feathers under its very sharp wings and

yellow eyes. Its feet both had two toes on them with sharp talons and its tail had a hooked end that also seemed incredibly sharp. It was a Skarmory.

On the Skarmory's back was another figure half its size that jumped off when it landed. It had a blue rabbit-shaped body and big ears. It was covered with large spines on its back that seemed like they held a strong poison. This was a Nidorina.

"No way, Iron! That's what they get for attacking defenseless Pokémon!" The Nidorina yelled childishly to the Skarmory.

"Do you even know who they were, Maria?"

"No." Iron, the Skarmory I assumed, sighed and looked over to us.

"Are you all ok?" he asked.

"We're fine. Thank you for helping us. We were done for." I said.

"Who are you?" Lacey asked, coming back to the group.

"I'm Maria! And this guy's name is Iron!" said the Nidorina.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yahoo! Chapter 3 done! This was a fun chapter to write and it will only get even more fun. Now, Meet Iron and Maria. This duo is a riot because as you will see, Maria can be a bit childish and Iron has to deal with her. I just have ONE more main character to introduce and that will hopefully happen next chapter.

**Preview of Chapter 4:**

"Our boss is even stronger than us! She's incredible!"

"This time you won't get away! I guarantee it!"

"I think you should give up. If you don't I will not be held responsible for what becomes of you."

**Next time on "Double Thunder": "****Help from Above"**

**See you then!**


	5. Help from Above

Chapter 4! Yay! I'm so happy and you will soon see why! I'm not gonna bore you anymore!

Let's go!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Double Thunder

Chapter 4 – Help from Above

After the fight, Granny Amaryllis brought us all back into her house and healed us up with a mixture of Oran and Sitrus berries. It took a while for Iron to get through the door but he eventually got in without breaking anything. Granny Amaryllis brought out some food for everyone as we all sat in our previous seats with the exception of Iron, who sat on the floor near Viper, and Maria, who was content with sitting next to Max's chair.

"Do you travel with each other often? It seems very odd for a Skarmory and a Nidorina to be together." Granny Amaryllis asked. Maria was the first to react, almost choking on her food.

"It's not just us. We got our Boss!"

"Your Boss?" Maria became even more excited and Iron just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah! We never knew each other until we met the Boss! We're strong but our Boss is even stronger than us! She's incredible!"

"She sounds strong. How do you meet?" Lacey asked.

"Well, I used to control a place called Briar Meadow. I guarded my territory ferociously, never letting anyone enter and attacked and defeated all who did. I even made a Nidoking retreat with its tail between its legs. One day, the Boss passed through my territory and I confronted her. I quickly realized that she wasn't a treat and let her leave." Maria began.

"Don't forget the fact that you tried arguing with her." Iron said with a smirk. I didn't understand, there was something about this 'Boss' that we weren't being told. Maria, however, ignored her partner and continued.

"Later that day, I was ambushed by a pack of Nidorino and Nikoking. Sadly to say, I lost and was knocked out. When I woke up, I was being care for by the Boss. After that, I left Briar Meadow and devoted myself to helping Boss and becoming stronger."

"Wow, what a cool story." Kitty said.

"Is Boss really her name?" I asked.

"Nah! But the Boss is Boss to me!"

"So what is her name?" Maria was about to answer when Iron raised his wing.

"That's privileged information. No offense but her name is a secret for her own safety." He said.

"Oh. Well how did you meet her, Iron?"

"I met her after Maria began traveling with her. I was the guardian of a place called Avian Peaks, a title only given to the strongest of the flying types. I made sure everyone was safe and was the first to act when something went wrong. One day, both she and Maria passed through and asked for a place to rest. I allowed them to stay and kept my eye on them as they interacted with the other flying types. They left before the sun rose. In the morning, humans attacked the Peaks, bent on capturing the flying types. When all seemed lost, I was defended by her who had returned to help. The humans ran off when they realized they couldn't beat us anymore. Once again, she began to leave, even though she was weak from the fight, with Maria boasting about her strength. I made them stay to rest and heal their wounds. After consulting with my second-in-command, Kaze the Pidgeot, I decided to leave with the two of them. She would keep on fighting if someone wasn't there to make her rest and Maria isn't a good influence."

"HEY!" Maria objected.

"It's the truth." Maria just pouted and we all laughed. It was a good feeling, having Maria and Iron in the room just made everyone seem a little happier.

---------------

**Disclosed Location**

"You failed, Marco."

"It wasn't my fault! I was just about to get them when that damned Nidorina-Skarmory duo showed up!"

"Take these then. You should have no more problems. If you fail again, I hope I do not need to explain what the consequences are?"

"No Commander. I will not fail this time!"

----------------

**The House of Granny Amaryllis**

"WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA?????????? YOU GUYS ARE ACTUALLY HUMANS??? SERIOUSLY????" Maria screeched, it was so high-pitched that we had to cover our ears just to protect them from the full brunt of it.

"Yeah. Hard to believe right?" I said scratching the back of my head with my tail.

"Not really," We all looked at Iron. "With everything we have seen, nothing surprises me anymore."

Maria ran over to her partner and motioned for him to lower his head. He did so and she whispered something in his ear. When she was finished, Iron just shrugged his shoulders and Maria went back to her seat.

"What was that about?" Max asked.

"Nothing really. Just a reminder for something we have to do later." Max looked at Iron as if she didn't believe him and I can't say I didn't blame her. Something didn't add up. They were hiding something and I was determined to find out what it was. I decided to leave it alone for now, even if we questioned them about it Iron would keep silent. We would find out eventually, I just hope that it doesn't lead to something bad for us.

-------------------------

**Disclosed Location**

"Captain Marco, are we to attack?"

"No. We shall wait for them to leave. Our mission would become problematic if that old woman calls the police. We shall wait for them outside of Dokutetsu, and then we will be Swellow on a Wurple!"

"What on a what, sir?"

"Never mind. Just wait for my signal to attack. We will no longer have any problems, not as long as I have these Pokémon of the Meteorite!"

-------------------------

It was sad to leave Granny Amaryllis but we still had our journey to finish and many things to learn on our own. As we left, Granny Amaryllis asked that when we changed back to humans to visit her. Max and I promised we would and we waved our final good-byes.

---------------------------

**Not far from Dokutetsu**

"So is there a reason why you guys are still following us?" I asked. Maria was walking behind me and Iron was flying low so not to get ahead. We were walking next to the river that Granny Amaryllis said flowed into the town, she said it was the fastest way and would make sure we didn't get lost.

"Well, Boss told us to meet her near the town and besides it's fun with you guys!" Maria said with a giggle. Before I could say anything else, a red-orange flame shot out of nowhere and struck Iron, sending him to the ground.

"IRON!!!" Maria cried and ran over to her partner who was struggling to get up.

"Steel-types are incredibly weak to fire. It's a surprise he's still moving." Max said as we all went over to Iron.

"I'll be fine. But where did that come from?" he said.

"I can answer that." A voice said. Everyone turned around to see the Team Terra Captain Marco standing not far away. Behind him was another group of grunts who I assumed worked under him.

"You again? Are you some glutton for punishment?" Max sneered.

"Big words for the one who lost the last fight."

"From what I recalled, you were the one sent flying."

"Enough with this pointless talk. This time I am prepared. You and I will have a proper battle and if you lose, you're mine."

"Not interested."

"Are you so sure? If you don't, your friends will suffer." Marco snapped his fingers and two Pokémon surrounded us, keeping us separated from Max. One of the Pokémon was a rock in the shape of the moon while the other was in the shape of the sun. A Solrock and a Lunatone!

"That Solrock knows Fire attacks along with its normal Rock and Psychic attacks and Lunatone knows Ice attacks. With the snap of my fingers I can take out all your friends, what's it gonna be?" Marco said with a smirk.

Max was silent and bit her lip in aggravation. She had two choices, fight Marco or watch us suffer. I trusted Max would make the right decision; she didn't need to risk getting captured for our sake. If we tried, I know we could take down that Solrock and Lunatone and whatever other Pokémon he could throw out.

"Fine. I'll fight you."

"Max! No! You don't need to do this!" I yelled.

"What choice do we have? I'm not about to let anyone get hurt!" Max got on all fours and prepared herself for the fight of her life. Marco took out another Vortex ball and released another Pokémon.

It was a large, green, reptilian Pokémon. It appeared to have spikes near the end of its tail with the tip of the tail itself being segmented. The Pokémon's feet and hands each had three claws on them. It also had a blue rhombus on its chest and had two rows of green spikes running down its back. There were also black, triangular holes on its knees, chest and back. A Tyranitar; Max will have a tough time with this one. All I could do was watch.

-----------------------------

**Max's POV (need to change it from Kilika's to Max's for this)**

A Tyranitar, just great. This guy is known for its incredible strength and defense because of its hide. What make it worse is that even though it's considered a Rock-type, it can learn almost every elemental type of attack that there is. Weak to almost nothing, and extremely resistant to my electric attacks. Wait. How do I know this much? This isn't the kind of stuff that others know easily, so how do I?

The Tyranitar began to charge at me, I needed to focus on this battle! This was no time for stray thoughts! With my speed I could easily dodge most of his attacks; the only question was for how long. He used Rock Slide, hurling large rocks at me. I managed to dodge some of them, but I was still hit and man did it hurt. I got up close and tried an Iron Tail but he swatted me away before I reached him like I was a fly.

I gathered myself and looked over to where everyone was. The Solrock and Lunatone kept a close watch on them, making sure they didn't interfere. At least they were far enough away that the Tyranitar's attack would not hit them.

--------------------------------

**Quick Switch back to Kilika's POV (it's short, I promise)**

We could only watch as Max's attacks were rendered ineffective and getting beat down by the Tyranitar's strength.

"There has to be something we can do!" I said.

"I don't think that's possible, hon." Kitty said.

Maria and Iron looked at each other and nodded. Each opened their mouth and let out an ear-piercing screech. The Lunatone used Confusion and threw the two into a tree and then brought them back to the circle.

"What did that accomplish? You guys got hurt for nothing except almost cause my ears to bleed." I said, Iron laughed and Maria giggled.

"You'll see soon enough." He said.

------------------------------------

**Very, very, very, very far away**

A small figure was lying down on the edge of a cliff of a large canyon. It seemed to be sleeping. Suddenly, its ears perked up and then the figure stood up on all fours.

"How troublesome. I thought they said they would be fine by themselves." The figure said with a sigh and then disappeared from sight.

-----------------------------------

**Back to Max's POV**

It was no use; there was no way that I could beat this thing. I was running out of room and soon he had cornered be between the river and himself.

'Come on Max! Think! You can't lose!' I thought to myself.

"_How about a switch, Max?" _A voice said. I quickly looked around. Where had it come from? There was no one except Marco and my friends and none of them sounded like this. This voice was female and was smooth like water and very elegant sounding.

"_Let me fight, Max"_

'Who are you?'

"_My, my. You even forgot your partners? Shame on you. I guess I can forgive you this once."_ Then my sight failed and I was unaware of what was happening. The only thing I heard was,

"_Putting your trust in me is a good choice, Max."_

---------------------------------

**Kilika's POV**

Max was cornered and there was nothing we could do. I heard Marco laugh.

"What now? You're finished! Admit it!" He said to Max whose eyes were closed.

"You sure about that?" A voice said, the voice came from Max's mouth but it wasn't hers. It sounded very elegant and fluid, nothing like Max's. She reopened her eyes but they only opened half-way and instead of their normal black, they were blue. She gave a soft laugh.

"Course I'm sure! You have nothing left Max!"

"Sorry, Max isn't here. Can I take a message?"

"What? What are you talking about? You're Max the Pikachu!" Max stepped slowly into the water, still with an elegant smirk on her face.

"Can the Max you know do this?" Her blue eyes glowed and the water around her swelled into a wave that stood waiting. "Surf." She said simply and the wave crashed into the Tyranitar.

"A Pikachu knowing Surf?? That can't be right!" Lacey said.

"That's not Max." I said, everyone looked at me, "The Max we know couldn't do that and doesn't act like that."

"Kilika's right but then what is going on?" Kitty said.

Marco called back the fallen Tyranitar and glared at 'Max,' who had stepped out of the water and was taking slow elegant steps towards him.

"I think you should give up. If you don't I will not be held responsible for what becomes of you."

"This isn't over yet!"

"Unfortunately, it is…huh?" 'Max's' eyes lowered as if she was listening to something in her head, like when someone uses telepathy.

"What do you want?" She waited, as if she was listening for a response.

"This is my fight now. You had your chance."

"I don't care."

"……You make a fair argument, but if I give it back to you, your body will collapse."

"Fine." 'Max' closed her eyes and then reopened them. I let out a sigh of relief; her eyes were back to black again. I still wondered what had happened but before I could ask, Max fell to the ground, unconscious.

"MAX!" We yelled and tried to get past the Solrock and Lunatone who kept use tight in a circle. There was no way to help her!

"Heh heh. You lose Pikachu. I now I claim my prize, you!" Marco said taking out another Vortex Ball. Max was unconscious and there was no way for us to help her. She would be captured and become a mindless slave to Marco. As he threw the ball, I wished that someone would help her.

Just then, a strong gust of wind blew causing everyone to avert their gazes, and when we looked back, Max was gone. Marco seemed surprised as well, the Vortex Ball he had thrown had returned to his hand.

"I guess it was good that I arrived, though I still do no feel that it was necessary to involve myself." A small voice said. I looked towards the river and there Max's body was next to a small figure. It was a small creature with brown fur, a bushy tail, and a furry collar. Its ears were big and it had brown eyes. An Eevee, in think. The only thing was I thought that Eevees had a cream colored tip and furry collar of the same color, but this one was different; everything was brown. It also had a dark colored band around its head.

"BOSS!" Maria squealed.

"You're late." Iron said with a soft laugh. The Eevee looked over to them.

"I thought you said you could take care of yourselves and yet you still called for me." The Eevee said in a soft, stoic voice.

"But this matter involves you, Boss! Those guys are Team Terra!" The Eevee's face remained unchanged as she looked over to Marco and the Grunts.

"Hey Boss. What happened to your fur? Your band is also a mess." the Eevee looked down and examined her body.

"I must have run through some mud."

"Who are you! Why have you interfered in our business!" Marco yelled at the Eevee. His face was red with fury, he had been so close to catching Max. The Eevee ignored him which made him even angrier.

"SOLROCK! LUNATONE! Forget those guys and take out that Eevee!" Marco ordered.

The two Pokémon obeyed, floating over to the Eevee who seemed unaware of the approaching danger. They both rammed into it and sent it flying into the river.

"So much for that thing." Marco said with a laugh, "Now where was I?" He prepared to throw the ball again.

"He'll regret doing that." Maria said

"Wait. That Eevee is your Boss?" Kitty asked.

"Don't underestimate her. She's a lot more powerful than she appears." Iron said.

"Is that all that Team Terra has? I was told you were all stronger than this" the Eevee's voice said. Everyone looked back to see that she had gotten out of the water. I gasped, her appearance had changed! Her fur was no longer brown. Instead it was pure white with a pale blue tip and pale blue furry collar. Her band had also become a brighter green color.

_(Flashback)_

"_It is said that the way you can recognize the Messenger is that their body is pure white with only pale blue where there would have been a color change in a normal species. It also is said that the Messenger wears a green ribbon around their head with the symbols of each of the seventeen elemental types."_

_(End Flashback)_

This Eevee was the Messenger of the Legends! Just like Granny Amaryllis described! So that is why Iron and Maria were so secretive about her, their Boss is the Messenger! The other grunts ran up to their captain to assist, each was ready to send out a Pokémon.

"You asked who I was earlier. I will answer that now." The Eevee said; her eyes then changed from brown to showing all the colors of the rainbow, "I am Tenshi, Messenger of the Legends, chosen by Mother Arceus herself. You shall receive punishment for your crimes as decreed by her." She went into an offensive stance and her headband flashed. When the light faded from it, symbols for each of the elements appeared around it each with its own specific color.

"The Messenger, eh? You'll be a fitting prize to give to the Commander!" Marco said taking out another Vortex Ball and throwing it at Tenshi. Tenshi didn't move; I knew she saw it but she didn't dodge it. The ball hit and she disappeared into it.

"Not to smart for a Messenger! HA!" Marco said and began to laugh.

"Watch." Iron said to me softly. Suddenly the ball began to glow. The light got brighter and brighter until the ball actually exploded sending a huge cloud of smoke outwards. It was so thick that you couldn't see anything; I couldn't even see the friends that I knew were around me.

"Is that all?" I heard Tenshi's voice say as the smoke cleared. Sure enough there she was, standing exactly where she had been as if nothing had happened. Tenshi's rainbow eyes sparkled and the symbols on her ribbon began to glow.

"Hear the fury of the Legendaries." She then let out a roar, but it was different. First, it sounded like there was more than one voice roaring, actually it sounded like it was a huge number of voices roaring at once. Secondly, its intensity was incredible. The force of the roar was so strong that Marco and the Grunts were blown away leaving only their Pokeballs lying on the ground; it even knocked over a couple of trees. Such strength, it was kind of frightening. Before I could ask what it was that we had just witnessed, the Pokeballs that has been on the ground all released their Pokémon and then disintegrated leaving the Pokémon confused. Tenshi stepped up.

"Rejoice my brothers and sisters. Mother Arceus has returned to you your freedom. Return to where you belong knowing that it was her who granted this to you." She said. The Pokémon then dispersed in different directions leaving only Lacey, Kitty, Viper, Maria, Iron, Tenshi, Max's unconscious body and myself in the midst of what looked like where a tornado hit. This was the power of the Messenger of the Legends.

------------------------------

Yay! Tenshi's here! Now the fun begins. You notice that Tenshi lacks a lot of emotion and feeling, that's on purpose because that's what she's like.

**Preview for Chapter 5:**

"I think you overdid it Tenshi."

"Who are you?"

"Are you sure you have no connection to Ember?"

**Next time on "Double Thunder": "Confusion"**

**See you then!**


End file.
